Marga
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Gintoki mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya seraya mengorek telinga kirinya. Pria di ambang usia dua puluhan itu berharap apa yang dia dengar dari pemuda pasir tadi adalah mitos belaka. Tak hanya Gintoki, Umibozu, Shinpachi serta Hijikata-yang kebetulan sedang bertandang ke markas Yorozuya-juga nampak melebarkan matanya/kurasa, nama OKITA KAGURA tak buruk untukmu.


ooOoo

 ** _Marga_**

Gintama disclaimer by Sorachi Hideaki, this story is mine.

Setting : After Silversoul's arc.

Warnings : OOC, Typo, Rated T, OKIKAGU

ooOoo

Di sebuah taman kecil di distrik Kabuchiko, terlihat sepasang manusia tengah duduk bersandar pada bangku taman dengan posisi santai. Dua manusia yang memiliki surai dan manik berbeda tersebut, tengah menerawang ke langit biru yang nampak cerah.

"Tumben kau tidak membuat kerusakan seperti biasanya, _China_?" tanya pemuda bersurai pasir yang tengah menikmati es stik rasa anggur itu, membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Kau juga _Sadist_. Tumben kau tidak mencari ribut _aru_ ~?" balas gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ di sebelahnya.

"Aku menunggu waktu yang pas untuk memotong kepalamu, _China_." Jawab Sougo-pemuda tadi-seraya melemparkan bekas es-nya ke tempat sampah di sampingnya.

"Huuh, Kau memang tak berubah _Sadist_." Sahut gadis itu ketus.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu suasana mereka kembali hening. Kedua manusia itu kembali menikmati dunianya masing-masing.

" _Nee_ , Apa kau tidak ingin kembali pulang ke planet asalmu, _China_?" Pemuda itu lagi-lagi memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Gadis di sampingnya terdiam sejenak, kepalanya nampak menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang aku harapkan dari pulang ke sana, _Sadist_? Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa pun di sana." Gadis itu menjawab dengan suara pelan.

Sougo tertegun mendengar jawaban gadis yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu. ah, dia lupa. Gadis ini hampir bernasib sama sepertinya atau mungkin lebih menyedihkan darinya. Gadis itu harus kehilangan keluarganya sejak kematian ibunya. Ayahnya yang merupakan pemburu alien terhebat selalu berkelana dan kakaknya yang bekerja sama dengan pasukan Takasugi tak pernah mempedulikannya. Walaupun, hubungan kakak-adik itu sudah mulai membaik, tetapi sang kakak tetap enggan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

Sebenarnya, tanpa siapapun sadari, sejak pertama kali Sougo bertemu dengan gadis _vermillion_ di sebalahnya ini, dia sering mencari informasi rahasia terkait rivalnya tersebut. Mengetahui beberapa fakta unik tentang gadis keturunan Yato-ras amanto yang paling kuat-itu kadang membuat Sougo ikut tersenyum getir. Pemuda itu memang _Sadist_ , tetapi membayangkan seorang anak kecil yang berjuang sendirian tanpa keluarga di sampingnya, membuat Sougo juga mengingat masa kecilnya. Beruntung pemuda tersebut memiliki kakak yang penyanyang-walaupun umurnya tidak panjang- dan Seorang sosok 'teladan' yang sangat dia kagumi di dekatnya.

Tanpa Sougo sadari, pemuda itu menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kenapa ekspresimu jelek begitu, _Sadist_? Kau membuatku merinding _aru~."_ Gadis itu memandang Sougo dengan tatapan jijik.

"Hah!? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, _China_!?" muka sendu Sougo tadi seketika berubah. ' _Nih bocah emang cari ribut.'_ Batinnya jengkel. Pemuda itu menyesal telah bersimpati ke gadis gorilla di sampingnya.

"Habis, kau memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu _aru_ ~. Kau membuatku mual _aru_ ~." Gadis itu menjawab seraya mengorek 'tambang emas'-nya dengan jari kelingking.

"Kau ini memang menyebalkan, _China_." Sougo kembali ke posisi menyendernya.

" _Sadist_ , kau marah kah?" gadis itu bertanya seraya menatap Sougo di sampingya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Huh, Kau tidak asyik _aru_ ~!" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya, gadis itu tau kalau Sougo bersimpati terhadapnya, tetapi gadis itu tak ingin menunjukkan wajah menyedihkan di depan rival sehidup sematinya ini.

" _Nee, Sadist_?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa setiap orang di sini memiliki nama dengan dua kata?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hah!? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, _China._ " pemuda itu melirik heran melalui ekor matanya.

"Contohnya, gin- _chan_ namanya Sakata Gintoki, shinpachi namanya Shimura Shinpachi, dan kau-gadis itu menunjuk wajah Sougo. "Namamu Okita Sougo. Aku jarang menemui mereka yang memiliki nama pendek sepertiku." Gadis itu memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Seakan mengerti, Sougo menjawab, "Okita itu margaku, _China_. Sedangkan namaku adalah Sougo. Sama seperti _danna_ , Sakata adalah marganya dan Gintoki adalah namanya dan begitupun dengan _megane_." Jelasnya.

"Marga?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar membuat Sougo gemas terhadapnya.

"Marga itu maksudnya nama Keluarga, _China_. Kenapa? Kau ingin memiliki nama keluarga juga?" tanyanya iseng.

Kagura mengangguk cepat. "aku juga ingin punya nama keluarga _aru_ ~!" seru gadis itu bersemangat.

"haa, iya ... iya ... kau ingin me- apa!?" Sougo baru sadar akan jawaban gadis itu tadi.

"Aku juga ingin memiliki nama keluarga, _Sadist_. Dengan begitu, namaku akan sama seperti kalian yang berada di sini dan gin- _chan_ tidak akan menyuruhku untuk selalu pulang ke planet asalku _aru_ ~," gadis _amanto_ itu menjawab dengan wajah ceria.

"Oy, _China musume_ , kau tau maksud perkataanmu, kan? atau kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?" pemuda itu bertanya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya dan di balas anggukan cepat oleh gadis itu dengan cibiran.

"Kepalaku baik-baik saja, _Sadist_! kau menyebalkan _aru_ ~."

"hm ... baiklah. Bagaimana jika kau menggunakan margaku, _China_?" lanjut Sougo dengan seringainya.

"eh?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya nampak tak mengerti.

"kurasa, nama OKITA KAGURA tak buruk untukmu." Jawabnya dengan menekan kata 'Okita Kagura' pada kalimatnya.

Kagura-gadis tadi- menatap Sougo dengan wajah polosnya.

"aku tak mengerti maksudmu apa _aru_ ~. Tapi, kurasa nama itu tidak buruk juga _aru_ ~." Jawabnya dengan nada polos serta senyuman lebar.

Seringai di wajah Sougo semakin melebar. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu yang sedari lama dia simpan di saku celananya dan menyematkan benda berbentuk lingkaran itu di jari manis Kagura.

"Ini apa, _Sadist_?" Kagura mengamati benda mengkilap berwarna putih yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

"Bersiaplah, _China_. Kau akan menjadi rivalku seumur hidup! Aku akan meminta izin kepada _danna_ dan umibozu- _san_." Jawab pemuda itu seraya mengecup singkat bibir Kagura.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh pemuda Sadist, rivalnya itu.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Ti-

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan!? Dasar _Sadist Konoyaro_! Kembaliin ciuman pertama gue aru~!" teriak Kagura kencang seraya mengejar Sougo yang sudah berlari duluan.

Ah~ akhirnya Sougo tak perlu repot-repot untuk menyusun kalimat romantis demi melamar gadis China itu. keberuntungan memang selalu berpihak pada pemuda _Shota_ tapi _Sadist_ itu. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Sougo bersyukur terhadap keberuntungan yang _Kami-Sama_ berikan padanya hari ini.

-Fin-

hua ... dan lagi bikin fanfic gaje gini, maafkanlah Author~

Semoga ceritanya dapat menghibur ^^

 **Omake :**

 **Satu minggu kemudian.**

Gintoki mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya seraya mengorek telinga kirinya. Pria di ambang usia dua puluhan itu berharap, apa yang dia dengar dari pemuda pasir tadi adalah mitos belaka. Tak hanya Gintoki, Umibozu, Shinpachi serta Hijikata-yang kebetulan sedang bertandang ke markas Yorozuya-juga nampak melebarkan matanya.

"So-u-go, ka-u ... kau bercandakan?" tanya si Mayora dengan tergagap.

"Aku yakin kau tidak memiliki gangguan pendengaran, Hijikata- _San._ " Jawab Pemuda itu kalem.

"Oy, ini bukan candaan yang bagus Soichirou- _kun._ " Ujar gintoki seraya mengorek telinga kirinya. Meskipun dia menatap sougo datar, tetapi dalam dirinya yang terdalam dia sangat berharap bahwa, semua yang dia dengar tadi hanya mitos di siang hari.

"Sougo _desu_ dan aku sedang tak bercanda, _Danna."_ Pemuda itu nampak menghela napas malas.

"Apa yang kau tadi katakan, Polisi bumi?" Umibozu mencoba mencari kebohongan yang mungkin dapat dia tangkap dari manik _crimson_ pemuda itu, namun nihil. Pemuda itu sedang dalam _mode_ seriusnya.

"Aku tadi mengatakan kalau aku dan _China_ akan menikah satu bulan lagi, Umibozu- _San._ Oleh karena itu, aku ingin meminta restu dari kau selaku ayah kandung Chi- maksudku Kagura dan _danna_ selaku ayah angkatnya. Nee, _China_?" Sougo mengulangi penjelasannya tadi seraya meminta dukungan kepada sosok perempuan di sampingnya.

"He-em." Kagura hanya mengangguk singkat dengan wajah yang memerah. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sougo mengerat.

Melihat Keseriusan Sougo dan anggukan meng-iya-kan dari Kagura, membuat Umibozu, Hijikata dan Gintoki kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

"Nah _Danna_ , aku dan Kagura pamit untuk mencoba pakaian pernikahan kami." Sougo menarik tangan Kagura keluar dari markas Yorozuya tersebut. Meninggalkan ke empat manusia yang berada di dalam sana dengan nyawa yang terbang sebagian.

" _Matte ..._ Kagura- _chan ..._ Sofa- _kun ..._ " jerit Gintoki dan Umibozu mengejar mereka.


End file.
